Dovahkin Tribe
The Dovahkin is a tribe of Dragon-like mobians who have existed on earth for thousands of years as a clan of magic-wielders who were born and raised to take up a certain speciality in magic in order to keep balance to the world in terms of humanity and nature. The Dovahkins powers normally come from Gods or Spirits such as Athena, Primus, Hephaestus, Mercury and so forth, as is needed for Priests, Druids and Shamans, however there are those who do not need Gods to empower their spells as they have been disciplined to either control beings with amazing discipline or use their own intellect to conjure spells themselves using their own spiritual energies, such as Warlocks, Scorcerers and Mages. The Dovahkin have a coincidence history with the Nocturnus tribe, having been one of their smaller enemies. History Several thousand years ago, the Dovahkin was founded by several dragons that had been given the powers of nature and the heavens by a great God named Gaia; a being who's powers were, then unmatched, however due to the rise of technological means in which the Earth itself was starting to deteriorate due to the pollution given off, Gaia began to weaken, sensing that the balance was starting to tip as technology started to leave unprecedented effects on wildlife itself. In defense, these six dragons, Alexa the Priest, Rassilus the Mage, Nefarus the Warlock, Hana the Shaman, Omedus the Druid, and Marikus the Scorcerer, were sent in order to investigate and put a stop to them. For several days, the Nocturnus were driven back, their machines were no match for nature's powers. For the next few years, the Dovahkin would secretly work alongside the Shouka and Knuckles Tribe in taking on the Nocturnus. However, the Dovahkin began to fall back, leaving the Shouka and Knuckles to fight it out as they began to cultivate in a far off land. For the next few millenia, the Dovahkin began to form into a large society, becoming the largest single civilization to remain in existance after the incident with Chaos wiping out the Shouka and the Knuckles tribe, while the Nocturnus remained in the Dark Zone. As their society grew, so did tourism, having many humans visit their society, mainly because it was interesting and free; the Dovahkin themselves do not believe in forms of currency and instead use the fair trade system; however, as Earth's Guardians, they often place their duties first before their own needs, which results in a lack of a governing breakdown. 150 years ago before present time, a single Dragon named Amatirion set a mark for history to be the first of the Dovahkin to derive their own style of Magic, using his given priesthood powers and developed into into a more complex form of Magic, becoming the first and only Paladin in the clan. However, for many years a lot of the Dovahkin tried to derive their own style of Magic, to no prevail. However, a lot of the children aim to aspire this goal, giving the elders some delight that maybe one day some of them will be able to do so. Dovahkin Society Physiology The Dovahkin have paculiar bodies bodies because they are considered, by most physicists, magical creatures by nature. Each Dovahkin has a gem embedded upon their forehead which is developed at birth, with each different gem meaning they have a particular affiliation with an element (both Modéo and Teleia have green gems, showing their affiliation with nature and, by extent their chosen paths as Shaman and Druid specifically). A Dovahkin's body is also very interesting due to the fact that their given physiology would not suggest that theyw ere capable of such feats; while a Dovahkin's skin is very soft and supple they are able to deflect sharp and pointed objects with their bare bodies with minimal injuries, and even if they do take wounds their natural healing cycle does not leave scar tissue; while their bodies have as much muscle as a hedgehog's they can still display phenominal amounts of strength especially in their tails. Culture The Dovahkin have a culture that can be linked closely to aboriginal tribes and south african tribes, who live a simple life outside of technology, finding their daily chores as a part of their training for those who decide to learn a way of magic. They have no use for currency, instead using the old Fair Trade System; one person would trade items that the other may want for something that he or she wants, such as materials for food, or gems for firewood; because of this it is often seen that Mages become shop owners for the sake of providing a business in which to live off. However, many other dragons often go out to a near the plains in order to plant or locate crops and farmland, materials to make clothes and such; this is normally done by dragons who have not taken up any magical abilities and thus help out in any way they can. Heirarchy Within the civilization is a system of power, or a Heirarchy, consisting of several classes; the bottom class is the Commonfolk; those who do not or are too young to take up a form of magic; the commonfolk do not have to do work, but do so under their own jurisdiction in order to provide support for their families and, as a whole, the clan itself. The next is the Apprentices; these are the children who have just began to learn their specific style of Magic. These children attend a special academy to develope their skills, or if their parents are also users of that magic, which is a common practice, they are home tutored. The next class are the Moderates; those who have proceeded into their next step of controlling their style of Magic and are able to defend themselves in the wild. After this are the Advanced; these are those who have proven themselves by partaking in a special quest that is known to be fatal. The next step is Elder, those who have mastered their style of Magic. The last is the Primordial Council; the nine most experienced magic users in the entire clan. The Primordial Council The Primordial council is composed of the nine greatest guardians in the Dovahkin; Thaddiastrasz the Mage, Alexiastrasza the Mage, Amatiastrasz the Priest, Keriastrasza the Druid, Kyriakostrasz the Shaman, Mideastrasza the Shaman, Jushinstrasz the Scorcerer, Namatistrasz the Scorcerer and Galafreistrasz the Warlock. Each one are masters of their particular style of Magic and serve as the governers of the Dovahkin, as well as the avatars of Gaia. Naming Within the Dovahkin, naming is decided upon certain words and also dependant on their gender. Male dragons have the beginning of their names often associated with Gods or Spirits, such as Atlas, Primus, Apollo and such, while many female names are often derived from Anglo-saxon or celtic names, such as Mary, Kerry, Alex and such. As for suffix', all male Dragons have a suffix of either "-us", "-o", "-os" or "-ion", such as Modeo, Helios, Tirion, Magistus etc, while females have "-a" or "-i", such as Teleia, Kerii, Maria, Juli etc. However, the Primordial Council have their suffix' changed to either "-strasz" for males or "-strasza" for females. Clothing Much of the Dovahkin's arrangement of clothing are most often robes and sandals, however there are those who wear less such as just a two-piece for females while males wear just a loincloth to show off their fairly intimidating physique, while a lot of the society are barefoot, showing that they do not fear the pain of the harsh landscape; because of this they do not feel any pain in their feet, being able to travel across landscapes at a fast pace and scale mountains without the worry of hurting oneself. If one is a magic user, they will don the appropriate robe according to their style and rank. Priests will wear a white robe as an Apprentice, a white robe with gold and black decors as a Moderate, an aqua and white robe with silver and gold decors as Advance, a sky blue robe with a short collar and gold and violet trimmings as an Elder, while a Primordial Council will done a special robe that is of intricate armor, ranging from golds and silvers and a charcoal grey motif, with a silver hood and gold angel wings on the back. Mages will wear a royal blue robe as an Apprentice, a royal blue robe with gold trimming as a Moderate, a red robe with dark blue and gold decors as Advanced, a red robe with a large collar and gold and brown trimming as an Elder, while a member of the Primordial Council will done a very heavy and broad-looking set of armor with a large collar and equally large mantle, with a full body cape. Druids will have a teal robe with dark decors as an Apprentice, a brown shirt over a thin green robe as a Moderate, a bright green robe with a green spider decoration as an Advance, a dark green robe with black decors as an Elder, and a very intricate robe as a Primordial Council, with brown and beige quilt-like patterns with the mantle and belt made of leaves, with antlers adorned on the mantle and crown. Shamans have a purple robe with brown decors as an Apprentice, a red sleeveless shirt with dark and brown decors and trimming as Moderate, an intricate brown, red and golden robe as Advance, a longsleeve red and brown robe with a flame-like pattern as Elder, and as a Primordial Council will adorne a full set of armor, made seemingly of molten rock and lava with the shoulders looking like erupted volcanoes. Scorcerers wear a dark brown robe with white decors as an Apprentice, a black robe with silver decors and trimming as a Moderate, a dark brown robe with thin gold trimmings as Advanced, a black robe with intricate pale-gold decors and trimming and blue gems as an Elder, and as a Primordial Council will don a dark blue and black robe with a cowl over their head, sporting a bright blue gem and silver trimming, with the mantle being human-looking faces blindfolded. Warlocks have a black, tight-fit robe as an Apprentice, a black duel-layered robe and dull silver trimmings as a Moderate, a dark blue and black robe with dark brown and dark beige decors and trimming as Advanced, and a dark black and purple robe with dark beige trimmings as an Elder, while a Primordial Council will wear a dark metallic-looking robe and hood, with the mantle and mask looking like flayed flesh, while the bottom of the robe has a fiery glow. Styles of Magic Priest It is often females of the Dovahkin that tend to go for the Priest style of Magic. Priests specialise in healing and curing the sickly, being able to cleanse diseases, magical impairments and poisons. A strong Priest will be able to use their own spiritual energy to revive people, while a master Priest will be able to become an angel once they die, being able to keep their powers but has no physical form, in which case they can only remain in the physical world for hours at a time before having to return to the spiritual world. A Priest who is well disciplined will be able to create shields and barriers with their spiritual power, protecting their allies from massive damage at a time. Although they are support type Magic users, Priests do have some offensive abilities such as creating holy fire and blasting enemies with holy light, particularly damaging to undead and demons. Mage Mages are among one of the more popular styles of Magic in the Dovahkin, however it is the most difficult of the styles to master, as they do not rely on spirits or Gods in order to gain their strength and must rely on the spiritual power alone; this is also made physically strainuous due to having to learn to control three schools of Magic; Arcane, Fire and Frost. All Mages are able to manipulate those three schools of Magic to some degree, with well versed Mages able to conjure shapes within those schools, such as balls of fire, ice shards and being able to conjure items with Arcane powers such as food, water and items. Powerful Mages will be able to conjure elementals in their seperate schools to aid them in combat. A master Mage is able to combine multiplke schools of magic together to create multi-purpose spells. Druid One of the more somewhat taxing styles of Magic are the Druids; a style of Magic that uses animal spirits and nature itself to aid them in combat. Druids specialize in shape-shifting, being able to turn into various animals such as Wildcats, Bears, Birds, Aquatic and, for more powerful Druids, the Tree of Life, Full Dragon and the Moonkin; Wildcats have quick attack speed with their teeth and sharp claws, while Bears have strong defenses, as a Bird they enable quick flight speeds but with reletively little attack prowess, though Aquatic form can travel in water quickly. The more advanced forms are much powerful, as Full Dragons have near enough all aspects of previous forms along with a powerful breath weapon. Moonkins are a near-extinct species of animals that are bipedal and looks like a cross with Bears and Owls, who are very attuned to Nature's offensive side and greatly empower their offensive spells, while the Tree of Life empowers all healing spells Druids have. Shaman Shamans are one of the more popular styles of Magic and are powerful Magic users who draw their powers from the earth itself, manipulating the five elements of nature; Earth, Wind, Water, Fire and Lightning. However, their spells alone are not the front of their offensive style of combat; they are aided by totems who are used as mediums to channel the powers of the different elemental spirits around them, creating blasts of fire, healing the Shaman over time, trapping the opponents on thick vines, increasing the defenses of the Shaman, and so forth among many other powers, such as being able to ressurect themselves with special seeds. However, Shamans also have the ability to empower any weapons they may have with these spirits, further enhancing their destructive capabilities. Scorcerer A style of Magic very close to Mages, Scorcerers are very adept to using the Arcane school of magic, much more versatile than Mages. On top of the abilities that Mages have, Scorcerers can also use scrolls to store their spells and release them when needed, initially being able to take out entire armies with enough scrolls. Also, unlike mages, Scorcerers can have more than one Arcane Elemental at one time, prefering to use their Elementals to attack while they either prepare scrolls or attack as a secondary offense. A powerful Scorcerer can also create large structures, such as castles or towers in a short amount of time, as well as create living creatures like birds, cats and even larger animals such as bears, wildcats, elephants and crocodiles, however they cannot create any magical creatures or humans. Warlock Not a very popular style of Magic, the warlocks are often taken up by those who find enjoyment in fighting. Warlocks boast the ability to infect their opponents with curses, afflicting their bodies in painful and horrifying ways, such as decaying flesh, crippling their muscles, destroying them from the inside and even draining their souls and life force. Warlocks are also adept as using fire and shadow, being able to create huge waves of flames and powerful blasts of shadow that leave deteriorating affects on their opponents. A Warlock's main way of attacking is using their summoned demons to help them in combat. Warlocks are also used as support, creating healthstones and soulstones, as well as a Summon Gate; Healthstones are used to restore the user's lifeforce, while Soulstones contain a partial amount of an alies soul, so when they die they can be revived. Summon gates are large portals than can transfer a target ally to the location of the warlock. Gallery Modeo2.jpg Untitled334.png Modeo.JPG Helios.png Category:Tribes Category:Clans Category:Civilizations Category:Dragons Category:Magic users. Category:Races Category:Species